criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Girls Don't Die
Good Girls Don't Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-eighth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Although the player was hailed for keeping Maple Heights safe, Chief King ordered Jones to go on filing duty since his name kept on popping up in complaints, as his tactless manner (rudeness) was frowned upon by the district, forcing Jones to remain in the sidelines for the entire case. On the other hand, Grace requested the player to help her out at the beauty parlor due to a bloodcurdling scream at the treatment rooms. An angry Martha Price demanded the player to investigate the treatment room as her daughter, Abigail Price, was inside it. Once in the treatment room, Abigail was found burned to death in a beauty salon during a beauty appointment (with a hole showing her exposed rib cage), confirming Abigail to be the victim. In shock, Martha fainted and was rushed to the hospital. After confirming Abigail to be the victim, Grace filled-in as the player's partner in Jones's place for this case. Because she did not know the drugs she bought from Veronica Johnson were fake, Sabrina had gone to Abigail to ask for urine samples so she can pass the drug tests for her college applications, but she refused to help. She then went to the treatment room and tried to intimidate Abigail into helping by pointing a laser at her, but she gave in to her anger at her friend and fired at her heart. Judge Hall tried her as an adult and sentenced her to 20 years in prison, with eligibility for parole in 10 years. Summary Victim *'Abigail Price' (burnt to death during a beauty appointment) Murder Weapon *'Hair Removal Laser' Killer *'Sabrina Kingston' Suspects Charleneprofile.png|Charlene Cody Sabrinaprofile.png|Sabrina Kingston Marthaprofile.png|Martha Price Veronicaprofile.png|Veronica Johnson SerenaCase48.png|Serena Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with talc. *The killer wears heels. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. *The killer is under 25 years old. Crime Scenes C48-CS1.PNG|Treatment Room C48-CS1(2).PNG|Zen Corner C48-CS2.PNG|Boardwalk C48-CS2(2).PNG|Campaign Booth C48-CS3.PNG|Mansion Garden C48-CS3(2).PNG|Decorative Fountain Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Treatment Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Appointment Card, Voice Recorder, Shoe Heel; Victim identified: Abigail Price) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with talc) *Examine Appointment Card. (Result: Facial Appointment Card; New Suspect: Charlene Cody) *Talk to Charlene Cody about the murder. (Prerequisite: Facial Appointment Card unraveled) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Recording; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Boardwalk) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Prerequisite: Recording unlocked; Clues: Necklace, Torn Flyer) *Examine Necklace. (Result: BFF Necklace) *Analyze BFF Necklace. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sabrina Kingston) *Inform Sabrina of her best friend's death. (Prerequisite: BFF Necklace analyzed) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Campaign Flyer; New Suspect: Martha Price) *See what Martha Price is doing at the marina. (Prerequisite: Campaign Flyer restored) *Examine Shoe Heel. (Result: Chemical Molecules) *Analyze Chemical Molecules. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears high heels) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Napkin, Caricature) *Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Campaign Booth) *Investigate Campaign Booth. (Prerequisite: Napkin analyzed; Clues: Seafood Platter, Cellphone; New Suspect: Serena Johnson) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her fight with Martha Price. (Prerequisite: Campaign Booth investigated) *See if Martha knew about the pregnancy rumors. (Prerequisite: Serena interrogated; Profile updated: Martha is in contact with talc) *Examine Seafood Platter. (Result: Shoe) *Analyze Shoe. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices acupuncture) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Charlene's Phone; Profile updated: Charlene is in contact with talc) *Analyze Charlene's Phone. (03:00:00) *Ask Charlene about the nasty text message in her phone. (Prerequisite: Charlene's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Charlene wears high heels) *Examine Caricature. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Veronica Johnson) *Ask Veronica Johnson about the nasty caricature of the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Veronica wears high heels) *Examine Victim's Clutch. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Medical Card) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See if Martha knew about her daughter's termination. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Martha wears high heels and practices acupuncture) *Talk to Serena about the victim. (Prerequisite: Martha interrogated) *Investigate Decorative Fountain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Pink Jacket) *Examine Pink Jacket. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Sabrina's Photo) *Talk to Sabrina about the drugs. (Prerequisite: Sabrina's Photo restored; Profile updated: Sabrina wears high heels and practices acupuncture) *Talk to Veronica about the drugs. (Prerequisite: Sabrina interrogated; Profiles updated: Veronica is in contact with talc and practices acupuncture, Sabrina is in contact with talc, Serena wears high heels) *Investigate Zen Corner. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Scrunchie, Trash Can) *Examine Scrunchie. (Result: Hair Fragments) *Analyze Hair Fragments. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25 years old) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Hair Removal Laser) *Examine Hair Removal Laser. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hair Removal Laser; Attribute: The killer wears blue eyeshadow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check that Martha Price is doing well. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Prerequisite: Martha interrogated; Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Young Abigail's Picture) *Give the picture back to Martha Price. (Prerequisite: Young Abigail's Picture found; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what's wrong with Charlene Cody. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Treatment Room. (Prerequisite: Charlene interrogated; Clue: Lotion Bottle) *Examine Lotion Bottle. (Result: Nuoc Mam Seasoning Sauce) *Tell Charlene Cody about the lotion. (Prerequisite: Nuoc Mam Seasoning Sauce unraveled; Rewards: Hair Towel,' Facial Mask') *Give a hand to Serena Johnson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Prerequisite: Serena interrogated; Clue: Johnson Special) *Examine Johnson Special. (Result: Sauce Drops) *Analyze Sauce Drops. (06:00:00) *Tell Serena Johnson about her recipe. (Prerequisite: Sauce Drops analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The title of this case may be an allusion to the novel book series, "Bad Girls Don't Die", written by Katie Alender. *While Grace serves as this case's main partner, it is still Jones who provides 1 hint at every playthrough of a crime scene. *This is the only case of the game in which the victim and the suspects are female. *In the "Boardwalk" crime scene, a war poster with Uncle Sam can be spotted. *Kimmy Poo is a parody of Jimmy Choo. *In the "Treatment Room" crime scene, the painting The Great Wave off Kanagawa can be seen. *In the "Campaign Booth" crime scene, a replica of the Statue of Liberty can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights